Little Santana
by Tiffy8o8
Summary: Tiffany looks up dearly to her "lovely" big sis Santana, and all her life has been in her shadow. How does she feel when her plate is full of heaping servings of distress and Santana comes out of the closet? Come join her in her tribulations in coping.
1. I saw Santa kissing BRITTANY!

**I've got very little to say so, the pairing in here are different from that in the snow, and some relationships never even occurred. This is my first Glee story on here so I hope everything goes smoothly. I own nothing but my own plot and characters so go ahead and read, it does not suck! I promise. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Santana<strong>

My purple medium sized duffle hit the floor. I heard the plop and the fabric of the straps even tickled my feet on the way down. I pulled the door shut making sure to hear the click, and then I flipped the golden switch to the left locking the door. There's no use locking the door if it were still open, it doesn't lock. My legs felt like Jell-o out of the cup. It was all wobbly and I didn't want to move, but I ended up in the kitchen somehow.

I was overworked at practice today. Coach Sue pushed me way beyond my limits as she did almost every practice. Yep, I'm a Cheerio, first string baby – the youngest on the team. Well anyways, Coach Sue deliberately pushed me way past where ends meet because I'm Santana's little sister, or like the entire school would say, Little or Mini Santana. I've been living in Santana's shadow my entire life, I love her dearly but sometimes it sickens me. I've never been on my own, it's always Santana and Tiffany, or just Little Santana. Ever since I was in kindergarten, teachers started comparing me to Santana who was in first grade. I'm a fast developer – you know, I hit puberty early. So even with boys I'm compared to Santana. It's always, "Santana gives out, why don't you?" or "Mmm, she must be good, she's Santana's little sister."

Well anyways, back to my story. I think I might be quitting the Cheerios. I don't know what to do. I love soccer, it's a passion of mines, but cheerleading is just right up there too. But Coach Sue pushes me to far, I can't continue to go to both, it's physically killing me. I've quit eating. It started last month when I noticed the pudginess on my stomach. I pull doubles every day. Cheerleading then soccer – well triple, if you count the mass studying afterwards.

Ugh, I better talk to Santana, if I quit without her knowing, she might kill me. Who knows, maybe mom and dad too; they've always seen us as their little cheerleaders while Robert, our brother, is their football player. Stereotypical Latino dream. We've brought joy to our grandparents and parents breaking out of our stereotypical fate; living on the streets, getting pregnant at 16, dropping out of school, you know the whole ordeal. After all, I'm a soccer player (yeah, yeah, I know. It's 'expected' of me) and Santana's a cheerleader, and Robert's got an full ride to NYC for football. Dammit, should I or should I not quit cheerleading? Maybe I'll be able to last another month.

My feet dragged against the floor as I walked towards the stairs. With each step, it felt like a ton of bricks laid on my shoulder weighing me down. The few feet that I walked felt like miles. My brown orbs set on the steps in front of me like it was an impossible challenge. The guardrail nearly broke in my grip to pulling me up each step. God, I'm fucking fat. The purple comforter that draped my bed called out to me, but I ignored it remembering that just a few minutes ago, I was dripping in sweat, so instead I opted for a nice hot shower.

"Mmmm." I moaned as the hot water trickled down my body. I should've probably been talking a cold bath to rid the bruises, but I can't stand those. All they do is make my toes and fingers look all raisin like. Ew. I lathered my hair with shampoo running my fingers through my hair to rid all the tangles. It felt miraculous. There's nothing better than to take a hot shower. You're theoretically washing away your troubles. Yep, I think of things like that when I shower. The conditioner applied to my hair is like icing to a cake.

I giggled as I stepped out of the bathroom. The entire room was opaque with the steam from the hot water. The mirror fogged when I opened the door allowing the cold air in. With my index finger, I drew a heart on the mirror and so it said "I love you, -Tiffany." Writing notes on the mirror was kinda my thing. I liked doing it and my family liked receiving it. "Hey Santana," I called opening her door without knocking. My eyes shocked me when I saw long tousled black and blonde hair on the bed and two manicured hand intertwined. What threw me over the edge was seeing the two once glossy lips, naked, and bare, nibbling on one another. Santana and Brittany? What the hell is going on here? She mustn't have heard me because none of them moved.

"Santana!" Oh, so now they hear me. Not when my fatass is trotting down the fucking hall practically shouting her name.

"God Tiffany." They both frantically fixed their hair as if I didn't see the entire thing a minute ago. "Why don't you knock!" She shouted at me apparently upset. She stared at me, with the same wide eyes I threw their way, both pair of brown eyes shooting each other's way seeking an answer. Hers wanting to know why I didn't knock. Mines wanting to know what the fuck was going on.

"Santana," I mustered out. My legs fell from under me and a sharp pain in my back immobilized me. And my head hit the doorframe on the way down. Something wet and gooey pooled around my body and I heard two gasps before my heavy eye lids shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that you're done reading, go ahead and review. I'd love to hear what you have to say, even negative comments are accepted, I don't discriminate. lol. This is probably my shortest chapter and I guarantee that, I usually like to have longer chapters but being that this is the beginning I'll start slow. So, enjoy the cliffhanger and reviews will get you chapter 2. Thank you guys! <strong>


	2. The Perfect Brother

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome, I had a review within AN HOUR of when I posted it. That's pretty fricking awesome so here's chapter two for you guys! (: Enjoy and sorry for any typos. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Perfect Brother<strong>

The white walls and the bleached white sheets along with the bright lights blinded me. A constant ticking annoyed me and so I rubbed the sleep from my eyes trying to find it. A warm touch made me realize how cold I was, and my eyes trailed the tan hand to see it was Santana's.

"My god Tiffany, don't scare me like that ever again!" Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were pooling up with the salty tears again. Brittany stood behind Santana's chair with her hands gripping the arm rests. She gave me a smile and I weakly smiled back. I've known Brittany all my life, she's always Santana's best friend for as long as I could remember. "How are you feeling?" Santana pulled my attention back towards her and I gave a reassuring smile as I pulled the white thin sheet up trying to contain some of my body heat. I fucking hate hospitals. It's always cold as the North Pole and they didn't have decent blankets. It's a sheet for goodness sake. My phone resting on the night stand beside the hospital bed buzzed furiously. The lower part of my palm tickled as I clutched it. The call ended and as I swiped the screen to unlock it, I noticed there were 7 missed calls and 10 texts. All of which were from my older brother Robert.

I figured I'd call him back once I got a drink. My throat fell dry and began to clench. I looked around and spotted an unopened water bottle. Brittany noticed me eyeing it and handed it to me. The water down my throat felt like heaven. It was miraculous. My throat opened up and soon enough I was able to talk. "Thanks Britt."

"Mmhmm, no problem."

Small sets of vibrations came from my phone and I slid my finger across the screen once again to answer it. "Robert?"

"Tiff? Tiffany? What the hell happened? Santana called me! You're in the hospital? What's going on?" He attacked me with questions one after another. I couldn't answer for he didn't give me time to. "Tiff? You there? Answer me!" He demanded.

"Yeah, I'm here." My voice lacked every feeling possible. No worry, no excitement to finally get a call from Robert, nothing. To me, at this moment I felt dead. The thoughts of everything I had seen before I fell into this bed rushed back to me. Soccer. Cheerleading. Coach Sue. Brittany. Santana. _Everything._ The monitor's constant ticking sped up and it was then that I realized I went into a state of shock. My heart had momentarily stopped. It froze and I felt no pain. I didn't know how long I was out for but I knew that when I was "revived" my phone was at my ear again Robert was still on the line.

"Tiffany?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell is going on? Do I need to come home?"

"No, no. I-I just wasn't feeling good and I must've blacked out. Santana and Brittany were there though and they took me to the hospital." I couldn't give away Sanny's secret, not unless she wanted me too. And the way she reacted, I'm pretty sure that Rob didn't know.

"Be more careful Tiff. Please. What'd the doctors say?"

"I dunno."

"Well when can you go home?"

"Dunno." I shrugged as if he could see me.

"Well I know how much you hate hospitals. Is Santana still there with you? I'll stay on the line with you to keep you company. I miss you baby sis." He's too nice. I love my big brother. I looked to the left looking for where Santana might be. As if on cue, Santana walked through the door.

"Hey, doc says you can go home once we check you out. Dad's out there, he's signing paper work now." She spoke and began gathering our stuff.

I fixed my attention back to Robert; his breathing told me he was still there. "Was that Santana?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

"Well that's great! Hey, call me when you get home. I can tell you're not in the mood to talk right now. Promise?"

"Yeah, I'll call you we're home." Like always, he waited for me to hang up. In white numbers, my phone read 8:10 PM. Ugh, I can estimate that I was in the damn hospital for at least 3 hours.

Santana clung to her jacket as we exited the room. It stumped me that in time of emergency; somehow Santana manages to grab my phone. My eyes fell upon the gem that dangled from my sandals. It flipped from side to side as I walked. The heart shaped gem was silver and reflected the light. I fell into my father's arms as he walked me to the car. Santana was a few strides ahead of us. I felt weak and in no condition to walk. Doctors deemed that I was just dehydrated, over worked, and should take a break. Even in the car, my body seemed to lack heat. I shivered from the cool air flowing through Santana's window up front.

My dad led me upstairs as well. His arm draped around me and I leaned into it. He tucked me in; even made sure I had my phone charger, my iPod, and bottle of water beside my bed.

"You get a bottle of water. If I give you something without a cap, it's no doubt that by the time you fall asleep, it'd be spilled." His exact words. I giggled and he smiled at me. Then placed a kiss on my head before exiting. "I'm bringing up soup in a few."

A tingling at my brain made me remember something. God, I forgot. What the hell was it? Great, I'm remembering that I should remember something, but I forget. You know that excruciating feeling you get when there's something you should remember but you don't? That itching at your brain and the tickling in your gut that won't go away until you do remember? Yeah, that feeling, it's bothering me. My eyes slit and my lips curled downward pulling my face into a frown.

"Don't frown. You'll get forehead creases." Santana spoke then mumbled, "God I sound like Kurt. Hey shouldn't you be calling Rob?" Oh yeah! That's what I forgot. Face palm. I reached for my phone and Santana's warm touch kept me from redialing. "Hey, can we talk real quick?"

Oh god. "Yeah, sure."

"Well u-uhm. What exactly did you see in my bedroom earlier?" God can she be anymore in denial?

"Enough to know ab," She cut me off.

"Shh. Mom and dad don't know. No one knows but you, I, and Britt." Her eyes fell to her twiddling thumbs.

"I can assume you're gonna be the one telling them?"

"I will, I just don't think it's the right time right now. But I promise that I'll tell them myself. Look, I don't want this to be a burden on you but I don't want it to get out either. When I'm comfortable, I'll let them know."

"San, I can't believe you doubt my abilities to keep a secret."

"I don't doubt anything. I just know how you get when you're heated. You're just like me and you're spiteful when you make a comeback. I know that. I just don't want you slipping up to anybody either."

"Well I won't." I said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." What kind of picks at me is that, if I hadn't walked in on the two of them, would she have told me?

"But hey, you two gotta be more careful. You two were practically dry fucking when I saw you. I called you, and you didn't hear me until the second time."

Her brown orbs fell again to her twiddling thumbs. "Sorry. And thank you." She hugged me. We stayed like this for about thirty seconds.

"Aw, that's what I like to see." Dad walked in with a bowl in the middle of a balanced dinner tray. "Here you go mija. When you're done call for me." He stepped out after carefully placing the dinner tray on my lap.

"Thanks daddy." Politeness came with the respect for my parents.

Better call Rob before he freaks out. Dial four and send, speed dial rocks. One ring. Two ring. Pause. Another ring. "Yeah hello?"

"Hey," I spoke with a mouthful of potatoes. Mmmm, thank you daddy for the chowder.

"You eating?"

"Mmhmm." I mumbled feeding myself another spoonful.

"Whaaatchaaa eating?" He stretched his words causing a smile to creep upon my lips. I missed this dude a lot.

"Chow-der." I sounded like a pig with food in my mouth making my speaking sound congested.

He laughed at me. My stomach churned with the amount of food I was putting into my body at such a fast rate. I took a swig of the orange juice and it calmed a bit. "Hey, so what's this Santana's telling me about you overworking yourself?"

I sighed. "It's nothing Rob."

"Tiffany, I don't think it's nothing if you blacked out today. Do you even realize that on your way down you hit the doorframe and started bleeding?"

Silence on my end as I felt the stitches on my forehead.

"I'm worried for you." He spoke again. His tone less harsh and a bit more sincere.

"Rob, I'm fine."

"No you aren't!" And the harshness is back. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do all this just to live up to the name." Rob's the only one who really has a feel of me living in Santana's shadow. We didn't talk about it much, but we did. Once. "I'm not gonna let you work yourself to a point where you're hurting yourself." What could he really do from New York? "Hey, I love you and you _better_ know it."

"I love you too Rob."

"Now do me a favor and stay hydrated. Don't work yourself too much. And I don't hear much smacking of the lips, finish your food. Do well in school and I'll call you later kay?"

"Yeah, okay." Same monotone voice that I had since in the hospital.

"Love you baby sis. Take care." I hung up the phone. Robert always tried to bring me out from my down under state and like always, he somehow succeeded. Just talking to Robert always seemed to make things better. Even a couple states away, his voice soothed me. Nothing helps better than to hear your older brother. He was always so endearing and loving with us. The perfect brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Now go review! I hope you enjoyed all that sappy siblings stuff because in a few chapters all that is gonna be out the window! If I finish my homework early today, I'll get started on chapter 3. Happy MLK day guys! <strong>


	3. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own plot and characters.

So here's chapter 3! Sorry for the delay, I had school and all these tests! Bleh. So, I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! Surprise!<strong>

I sighed once getting my new schedule. They switched me out of my optional physical activities class and placed me in show choir; or if you're really dedicated; the glee club. The school didn't want me "blacking out" or so they said. Didn't want me to over work myself. Said I needed a break and to take things slow, whatever the hell that means.

"Come on," Santana led me to the choir room. Just great, it's not bad enough that I have Santana's left over teachers, but now I'm pulled from my favorite classed, the _only _class where I'm allowed to let go of all my excess energy, and shoved in another classroom to lock me up. "Hey guys," She strutted through the classroom and was probably headed to where Brittany was sitting. I stared at the bright white laces that crossed over my purple converses.

"And who might this be?" I heard a voice say. It was deep and obviously that of a guy.

"Santana's little sister. Tiffany." Another voice. One I made out to be Finn's, Sanny's ex-boyfriend. I don't know why they broke it up, but honestly he was quite an idiot. I've heard about him around school too, dude gets around just as fast as word does in McKinley halls.

"A mini Santana huh?" God, how I hate that name.

"Puck, shut up, and she has a name, it's Tiffany." My sister spat. Hmm, that's his name? Puck. What in the fuck-tard is a _Puck_?

"Wait, can she even sing?" Finally, someone who's not a dude. I looked up to see a girl with long black hair. It fell wavy and she had streaks of blonde. Her slit eyes were surrounded by eyeliner and mascara. Her cheeks covered in a light shade of pink blush. I saw Santana shoot hateful eyes her way daring her to say any more. She threw her arms up in a surrendering pose and said, "I mean, we all know she has to be here, but can she sing?" Told you word gets around fast at McKinley. Everyone knows my entire passing out incident, and well, the stitches on my forehead don't do me any justice either. Brittany stifled her laughter.

"Okay class calm down." Mr. Shoe-whatever the heck his name is stepped in. "Well hi there Tiffany, I'm Mr. Schuester." He pulled me to the side, "I know that you've just switched in and all, but if you're comfortable, can you sing?" Lovely, even the teachers knew about my _incident._

"Well Mr. Schuester, _can_ she sing?" The person who I believed to be Mike asked. God, I swear these people will make me want to wring my neck out.

"Hey, calm down for a bit will you? Can't you see they're talking?" Santana snapped again.

I contemplated about what he just asked of me. Should I sing and show everything what I'm capable of? I'm not bragging or anything, but my singing range is just as wide as Christina Aguilera's. Okay, I can't hit notes as low as she does, but I'm almost there. I've got lungs as strong as Beyonce, and a voice as silky and smooth as Adele's. Or, I can't sing and just prove to everyone that Santana's sister is a coward.

I nodded making my decision. "Yeah, I'll sing. Suggestions?" I turned towards the class where there were about ten others staring at me. They all threw songs and artists out there and it began to sound like a riot.

Mr. Schuester put his hand up silencing them, "Just sing what you're feeling. Anything you'd like."

Hmm, anything I'd like… The first thing that came to mind was John Mayer's "Gravity." Being that it is what brought me here in the first place. Gravity defied me and left me with the stitches to remember. The purple piano in the corner called out to me. Leave it to McKinley to have a purple piano. My fingers coursed the black and white keys. I took the seat and ignored the eyes piercing into me. I faced the class and took one look at Santana before I began playing.

"Oooh gravity, is working against me…. Oooh woah, and gravity, wants to bring me down…" I began singing and my fingers jumped from key to key without any hesitation. Before I knew it, I was done singing. My eyes tore away from the piano keys and I looked at the class. A slow clap started from what I want to say his name is Burt or Kurt, something like that. Kurt I think it is. The recently new kid, he's a transfer here joined and soon enough "the audience applauded."

"Wow. That was amaaaazing!" Kurt sang and I shyly looked down. I bet my cheeks were even turning shades of red.

"Well, I see that answers all questions. Right?" Santana beamed. She and Brittany knew I could sing, they just didn't say anything.

Class was painfully long; all they did was talk about what they were gonna sing for sectionals and this other crap that I blocked out. I was seated next to the kid with the mohawk, Buck or Puck, something along the lines of that. God, I'm horrible with names. Well anyways, this was my only class change.

"Tiffany, you'll be sitting this practice out." Coach Sue scowled. It wasn't anything personal, just Coach Sue, being Coach Sue. If she spoke without scowling, it wouldn't be the same.

"Coach, I'm perfectly capable of operating during practice."

"I'm sorry but you can't. I'm not having you pass out on my watch. Go sit out on the bench." I haven't been on the bench since the first week of my freshmen year! I'm a sophomore now! I'm the youngest Cheerio in McKinley history! I can't be the youngest Cheerio if I'm sitting on the bench!

"Coach! You can't do this. Please! I haven't been on that bench since last year! I'm perfectly fine!" I pleaded but she didn't break.

"Bench Tiffany!" She demanded this time. God this fucking sucks. I'd rather not sit on the bench with a bunch of annoying second stringers. They annoyed me so much; I mean I know that I should be a little nicer, but these girls are so clueless it's a wonder how they even got into high school. There's really no point in me staying here if I'm not doing anything. I'm useless. Just dead weight.

"Hey, Coach, tell Santana I'm heading home."

"Whatever floats your boat preppy." She replied sarcastically. Her tough exterior scared me sometimes but in the long run, if there were a perfect messenger, it'd be her. She doesn't seem reliable, but she's actually trustworthy. She just doesn't give it out to everyone.

"Thanks coach." I fed her back the same sarcastic tone she gave out.

I crossed the campus to the field on the west wing of the school. I swear the walk across the school is like impossibly long. "Hey there Lopez!" I liked soccer, the only extra-curricular activity where I can be addressed by my last name and not have to worry about being measured up to to Santana or even Robert. Everyone assumes that because I'm Robert's little sister I should be able to catch or throw a football. It's not false, but it's annoying always being put up against them. Coach Veronica's smile even warmed me up a bit. She's the exact opposite of Coach Sue when it comes to training, but when you're on the line of fire in competition or in the field; their aggressive side are like mirrored. "You feeling better?" She spoke loud and with a smile like how a cheerleading coach should, complete opposite of Coach Sue. "That's some dinger you have there?" She moved my hair away from my forehead to get a better look at it.

"Yeah, I know. I was just gonna let you know I won't be coming to practice. I know I'll probably won't be able to do anything anyways so I thought I'd just get an early start on homework."

"I guess you can do that. Make sure you keep up with your work alright? I don't want you to think that even though you're not playing, you don't have to keep up with your grades." Wait, hold the phone, did she say 'not playing?' does she mean 'not practicing?' yeah, that must be it.

"Kay Coach, I'll see you later." The commute home was quite boring. I left the car for Santana, I can't drive yet and she's still at practice. I could use some time alone anyways. It's not any different anyways, when I'm not with Santana or in class, I'm alone. The wet droplets began falling lightly. What a tease. Fucking Mother Nature, if you're gonna let loose of some water, you might as well rain and not drizzle. I adore rain. If not Robert, it'd be my best friend.

The wind began blowing around and I praised myself for tying my hair up this morning. Messed up hair is **so**not attractive. A charcoal gray small car slowed down beside me and so I sped up my walking pace. My legs still felt tired but I would rather be walking than on a bench. I guess by walking I can let go of that excess energy. The car sped up a bit until it was beside me again. The tinted window rolled down and I saw that mohawked kid. A wave of relief rushed through me.

"Hey, you're walking alone in the rain?"

"Seems like it." I didn't really feel like talking.

"Well where you headed?" Doesn't this kid have anything else to do?

"Home." I gave my infamous one worded replies that seemed to drive everyone crazy.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No."

He continued driving by me. Isn't this like wasting his gas or something? Going as slow as this? "Are you sure? Really, I can give you a ride."

"No, it's not far."

"Oh," a hint of disappointment was found in his voice. "Well where's home?"

"Lima Heights."

"You do realize that's twenty minutes away right?" Really? Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. I'm not a fricking idiot. He must've caught on when I didn't reply and shot my eyes at the floor.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Well get in anyways. It's raining and you're soaking wet. Santana would _kill _me if she found out I saw you walking on the side of the road in the rain and didn't offer you a ride." Uhm, no she wouldn't. His piercing eyes kept staring at me and by now, I could tell he wasn't giving up.

"Fine." His car, I noticed it was a honda, came to a halt. He leaned over from the driver's seat to open the door. "Thanks." I spoke lowly. Like I said, I wasn't in the mood for talking. The inside of his car warmed me immediately. Apparently, he had heated seats. My cold flesh came in contact with the heated leather and it felt miraculous. Like stepping into a hot shower. His hand fiddled with the knob switching the heater on.

"You can adjust the heater if you'd like." He motioned towards the knob and I shook my head.

"It's fine, thank you."

He laughed and I just wondered what the fuck was so funny. And as if a mind reader – that'd be funny, you know, if he were like Edward Cullen, but extremely weird because then he'd hear exactly everything I'm thinking now – he answered my question. "You are so opposite to Santana?" Really? How so? "You're so polite and shy. I've seen you around before; you don't talk much do you? Santana's so blunt and straight out with it. You're too nice." I couldn't tell if it were the heater or if heat was really rising to my cheeks. I didn't want to check to see if I were blushing, that would have to mean I cared. And well, did I? No, that's absurd. The silence in the car was quite awkward. But you'd think a person like me would like silence, well nope! Not the awkward kind. Even I'm not a freak-o.

We took a right at the stoplight and a new sign caught my eye. A bright green sign that was labeled "Welcome to Lima Heights," stuck out to me. Great, I don't understand why they even waste money on another damn clear canvas for people to vandalize. This is why I'm glad I go to McKinley and not the school in Lima Heights. Santana, Robert, and I are truly blessed to get out of here. We have so much more opportunities elsewhere.

"So where do I go?" I felt his eyes on me as I twiddled with the end of my still damn skirt.

"Take a left of Anderson, and 189, the blue house is ours." And obediently, he followed my instructions and within minutes the sight of my house made me smile. Ah home, how I've missed you.

"Thank you." Another small reply from my end.

"Yeah, no problem. If you need another ride tomorrow, you know where to find me." Uh, actually, no I don't. And I don't even know why he bothers with me. Did he not get the subtle hints I've been dropping with the whole one worded replies and shit? Can boys get any more oblivious?

Joy, happiness, excitement, love, delight, none of those could explain how I was feeling right now. The sight in front of me pulled the end of my lips upward into an exuberant smile. He held his arms open as a command for me to fall into. With my sore, tired legs, I ran forward dropping my backpack on the floor and practically leaped into his arms.

Everything remained the same about his, except a few things. He smelled the same. That minty fresh axe smell. His dark black hair gelled and spiked after getting a recent hair cut. His arms felt thicker, fuller, and more muscular. His brown eyes bore into mines and for a moment, I thought I was going to cry.

"Have you grown?" Robert's voice finally broke that comfortable silence between us. I shot him a hateful, yet playful glare.

"Oh shut up." I slapped him on his chest. He and I both knew that I'd be 5'2" forever. After my last growth spurt in 7th grade, the doctor told me that I wouldn't be growing anymore. Robert's fully aware of that and every time he has the chance, he tortures me about it.

He took a step away and held me with both arms still at my side and fully examined me. "Hmm, hair's longer." He spoke turning me around. He spun me again so I was facing him, "Did you lose weight? No, must just be my eyes. Well you look beautiful. God, I really did miss a lot. I leave for one year and you grow up behind my back!" He accused and I laughed. Me? Lose weight? I don't think so. Maybe like a pound or two. "What time is it? What's for dinner tonight? When's mom done?" He attacked me with questions obliviously.

"Uh, it's only four, and I've got no idea, she should be home around six and dinner probably won't be until seven."

"Great, so that gives us plenty of time. Come on, we're going out for ice cream." He took me by my hand and practically dragged my protesting body.

* * *

><p>So? How'd you like it? Reviews! Honestly, to me this chapter seemed a bit boring. I didn't want it to go too quickly. By the way, this is about a few days after Tiffany passed out, so just clarifying. And yeah, go hit that review box! I'm writing chapter 4 as we speak!<p> 


	4. Last Friday Night

**Sorry it took so long guys! I had it written, I just didn't upload it :P So here's chapter four, it's short I know. I swear the next one will be longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Friday Night<strong>

My hand swiped back and forth across the mirror as the white cloth collected its dust. I stood at the full sized mirror hung on my wall and fully looked at myself. My red laced panties seemed extremely too tight. The matching bra seemed just the same, the cup was perfect, but it squeezed right below my chest. My stomach bulged a bit, too much for my likings. I ran my hand down my stomach while staring at myself in the mirror and felt nothing but fat. God, I'm fucking gigantic.

"Tiff! Get dressed I'm driving you guys to school today." Robert knocked on my door as he passed by. He's been in town for about a week now. Last Wednesday, he took me out for ice cream, ever since then; he's been picking me up from school and taking me out as Santana practiced. After indulging in stuffing my face, I purged it up immediately after. I couldn't risk gaining more weight, I'd probably explode.

My off white undershirt tank top clung to my body. I had no trouble slipping through it like I usually did though. Over that, I threw a more loosely fit honeysuckled tank top with a giant white T printed into it. The looser honeysuckle tank top layered perfectly over my eggshell white undershirt and it hid my extra weight. My shorts stopped about mid thigh and matched my black and white original vans.

"Morning' sunshine!" Robert was always a morning person. Never saw how he did it, but he did.

"Ugh."

"Someone's a litto grumpy today." He pulled my cheeks away from my face teasingly and I frowned when they snapped back in place. "Well, I packed you some snacks for school and it's in the big pocket of your bag. Ready? Santana's already in the car." I never did eat his snacks, I just placed them in my locker or gave them to the big fat jocks in my class that always ate.

"Mhmm."

I slid through the back of the car while Robert slipped through the front. Soft sounds escaped the speakers and my eyes shut. Using my jacket as a pillow, I leaned against the window and my legs stretched out on the leather seats.

_I flung my purple duffle to the floor and when I heard the plop of the fabric hitting the wood floor, I went to close the door. The click assured me that it was fully closed and the second click was just so I knew it locked. My legs felt like giving out but I continued into the kitchen anyways. _

_ Like Jell-O, they wobbled over there. I reached in the fridge and my hands tingled from the touch of the cold metal handles. I nearly dropped the bottle of water when I grabbed it. It was way too cold for my sensitive palms. My lips pulled to the left of my face and my eyes stared up in the left corner as well. I had that thinking look on my face. I contemplated whether I should quit the Cheerios or not. I decided to take a shower and then talk to Santana afterwards. Knock out the best thing first. _

_ My body slid down the wall of the bathroom and I sat in the tub letting the hot water run down my body washing away the sticky remains of sweat. After rinsing and scrubbing away today's trouble, I decided it was time for me to stop wasting water. The olive green towel absorbed the water droplets running down my tan body. _

_ "Hey Santana." I called from down the hall. She mustn't have heard me because she didn't respond. My gelatin legs made fat plopping sounds as I walked down the corridor to Santana's room. I almost slipped on the rug. _

_ My eyes fell in shock as I saw the picture before me. My brown orbs were probably deceiving me. I must have been too tired, this probably wasn't true. Santana's body hovered over Brittany's. Their blonde and black hair tousled on the bed and their fingers intertwined as their lips coursed one another. _

_ "Santana," Someone slipped out and it was a matter of seconds before I realized it was me who did it. My throat clogged and began tightening. My breathing staggered and my vision blurred. The two frantically composed themselves, fixing their hair, re-applying lip gloss, and straightening skirts. _

_ My legs fell from under me and a sharp pain in my back immobilized me. And my head hit the doorframe on the way down. Something wet and gooey pooled around my body and I heard two gasps before my heavy eye lids shut. _

I shot up hitting my head on the hood of the car. In the rearview mirror, eyes of concern bore through me. Santana shot around in her seat looking at me with the same look Robert gave me.

"You okay?" Rob's voice spoke with such sincerity. I haven't been spoken to like that since he left. After he left, mom and dad have been either working or fighting. Santana's too busy with school and Brittany, and now I know why Brit was such a big part in her life. No one really made time for me anymore and so I just stuck to myself.

"Mhmm." I finally answered when the car came to a halt. "Thanks for the ride Rob," I gave him a slight kiss on the cheek and jumped out of the car with Santana on my tail.

"Hey, what happened back there? You okay?"

I nodded. "Mhmm, just got a funny text."

"So funny that you hit your head on the hood of the car?"

"Yep." I sped up my speed so I could escape the trail of questions and caught up with my only non-related friend, Kelcie.

"Hey Tiff, ouch! What is that?" She rubbed her hand over the red splotch on my forehead. There were no bumps, just a red spot from where I hit my head. "What the hell happened?" If I told her what happened, I had to go into details of everything, so I'd rather not say anything. But she'd suspect something. Dammit, I've been too silent for too long.

"Nothing, Rob was driving and we hit a deep pothole. I hit my head on the window."

"Daaayuuum. You need to tell your brother to take some driving lessons. Who would've thought Mr. Big Shot doesn't know how to drive?" She giggled. She snatched my arm and dragged me along with her into the bathroom. "Oh my god. So I gotta tell you about Seth. God he's uh-ma-zing! She kicked open each stall checking to see if anyone were in there. She then locked the door and whispered, "We _did _it Friday night." She leaned against the sink.

"Spill." I demanded. Kelcie and I were best of friends and we shared everything. If not Santana and my family, Kelcie played a big role in my sanity. "What he big? Did it hurt? Oh my god! Why didn't you call me!" I did something us Lopez's did a lot, attack people with questions.

"Wait, geez. Okay, so yes! It did hurt. Like a bitch! But damn it then got amazing. It hurt so bad, I even cried. I mean, ever shove a peanut through a pin hole in your shirt? And I guess that answers your next question. Girl, it was fucking huge!" her eyes got so wider than I've ever seen them before. I stomped my feet in a quick manner like you'd see in a stampede.

I grabbed her hands and squealed with her, but then stopped when she jumped and then landed in pain. I guess it really was _huge_. "Geez girl. Friday was fucking six days ago. You had fucking four days to call me and you didn't? I've even given you one grace day period so you can cuddle with your man and do all that after sex crap."

She threw her arms up in defense. "Geez Tiff, calm down. I mean, damn. I've been tryna get hold of you at home but each time I called your mom said you were out with your brother, and I haven't seen you in school for the longest time ever. Where've you been?"

Shit. Kelcie has this horrible – but works to her advantage – thing she does where she flips the script and has a way of making you feel like a horrible person. "Well… uh… uhm… since I had the blackout, the school changed my schedule and I've been with the… uh…"

"Spit it out!"

"I've been with the Glee Club."

She nearly fell, "The Glee Club? I'm sorry, did you say the Glee Club!" She now stood tall over me and I shied away. "The Glee Club?"

"Yes. The Glee Club." I spoke softly. I wish things were opposite at this school. Where no one is categorized in groups and they're looked at as their own individuals. And whatever they want to do is accepted in this crude world. I really do like singing and I even picked up a liking to the Glee Club. They were so nice and they all came from everywhere! They were all nobodies in a world of everybody.

"Ha! I was just fucking with ya! That's great! Do you like it? Do you outshine 'em all? Did they hear you sing yet?" I swear on my life if she weren't my best friend, I'd strangle her.

It was my time to answer questions. "Don't you ever do that again! God, you scared me. I thought you would've like abandoned me and I would've become some social martyr. They love me, and I honestly hate my voice. It sounds so horrible compared to them. Yeah, they heard me singing the other day and they loved it but I think they're all better than me."

"Don't be stupid! You're an amazing singer. My god, if you were put in a room of tone deaf people, you'd make them all,… all… better at singing!" Damn Kelcie. I laughed. Her and her brain farts. She gets all built up and has something big to say but then she doesn't know what to say and it all goes bleh from there on out.

There was a slight pounding on the door and Kelcie went to unlock it. I looked in the mirror pretending to fix my hair. When the short chubby freshmen rushed into the first stall, Kelcie and I ran out laughing. Gee, someone had a small bladder.

"My god! Did you see her face! She looked like she was gonna pee herself!" She managed to get out through her thick laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS (: <strong>


End file.
